Twisted?
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: CROSS OVER PROJECT! GraIre and Atem x O.C! Claire dan Laksmi tertukar karena mereka hampir mirip satu sama lain.. Bagaimana ini? / "Sudah kubilang namaku bukan CLAIRE!" seru Laksmi/ "Namaku Claire! C-L-A-I-R-E! Bukan Laksmi!"/ Failed at Summary! Hope you enjoyed
1. Chapter 1

**CrossOver FanFiction**

**Written By: Litte Yagami Osanowa**

**.**

**.**

**CrossOver: Harvest Moon & Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Character: Gray & Atem**

**Pairing: Gray x Claire (GraIre) & Atem x O.C (Atem x Laksmi)**

* * *

**Twisted!**

**.**

**Summary: **/ "Sudah kubilang namaku bukan CLAIRE!" seru Laksmi/ "Namaku Claire! C-L-A-I-R-E! Bukan Laksmi!"/ Apa jadinya kalau Claire dan Laksmi tertukar? Mereka tampak mirip secara keseluruhan! Bagaimana cara membedakan keduanya? Let's ask their BoyFriend about it!

**.**

**The Character not belong to me, I just borrowed them and well i just own my Name as a Author and my O.C on this story.**

**I'm glad if you're read and enjoyed this story**

**Cheers**

**.**

**Mineral Town, BlackSmiths Store**

"Gray-Kun~" sapa seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang sepunggung dengan mata Saphire yang berkilauan sambil berlari kecil menghampiri seorang pemuda yang sama sepertinya berambut pirang ditambah lagi dengan mata Icy Blue yang mempesona dan mengenakan topi dengan tulisan 'UMA' tertera di sana.

"Kau ini ceria sekali.." komentar Gray

Claire tersenyum kecil, sebenarnya Gray tidak begitu bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi hatinya yang sebenarnya dan selalu saja bersikap dingin walaupun itu kepada Claire sang ? Pacar? Tentu.. mereka baru 3 bulan ini jadian dan tentunya merupakan saat-saat yang sulit bagi Gray untuk mengungkapkan rasa sukanya pada Claire waktu itu tapi untungnya Claire mengetahui perasaan Gray dan- Mereka jadian deh~

"Bagaimana? Kita jadi kan ke Taman Hiburan? Aku sudah tidak sabar Gray~" ucap Claire sambil menggandeng tangan Gray "Ayo~ Ayo~ kita pergi~" ajak Claire kali ini menarik-narik tangan Gray tidak sabaran

Gray menghela napas, sedikit rona merah muncul di wajahnya dan sambil tersenyum kecil iapun akhirnya mengangguk "Baiklah-Baiklah.. Ayo pergi"

"Horeee~"

Dan kedua pasangan tersebut pergi menuju Taman Hiburan yang terletak di seberang pulau, jadi mereka menggunakan kapal untuk pergi ke tempat tujuan.

Sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi di dalam kencan kedua orang ini.. sesuatu yang tidak bagus tentunya- MWAHAHAHAH~

**OrionHonma Fun Park**

Taman Hiburan OrionHonma memang selalu muncul di pertengahan bulan Agustus, Taman Hiburan ini terletak di Pulau Honma yang terletak diantara 2 kepulauan yaitu Jepang dan Pulau Mineral (a/n: jangan tanya kenapa bisa -,-" Author Cuma ngarang hoho~) di Taman Hiburan ini terdapat beraneka macam stand dan aneka permainan, tempat Taman ini juga terbilang cukup strategis alias romantis, pantesan banyak pasangan yang datang berkunjung ke tempat seperti ini juga turis-turis luar lainnya pun ikut bermunculan.

"Waaah.. Kukira selebarannya cuma bercanda, tapi ternyata tempat ini benar-benar menabjubkan!" komentar gadis berambut pirang panjang sepunggung dengan mata Saphire yang berkilauan kini memandang kagum Taman Hiburan di depannya.

Di sebelahnya tampak seorang laki-laki berkuli Tan, dengan rambut yang menyerupai bintang dengan hitam sebagai warna dasarnya dan merah yang menghiasi ujungnya dihias dengan 3 spiky rambut pirang yang menjulur keatas dan menghiasi wajahnya, dan sepasang mata Crymson yang mempesona mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam dengan _black leather tank-top _dan _black leather jeans_. "Jadi kau suka dengan tempat ini Little Gem?" tanyanya

Si gadis berambut pirang itu langsung merangkul tangan laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum senang sementara yang di peluk langsung _blushing_ di tempat "Aku sangat suka, Ate~ Ini sangat bagus.."

Pemandangan pasangan mesra seperti ini tentunya menjadi perhatian orang-orang yang lewat, para gadis-gadis yang melewati mereka bahkan sambil berbisik-bisik.

'Kenapa laki-laki setampan itu sudah mempunyai pacar?.. Padahal aku mau jadi pacarnya kalau dia masih _single_'

Dan bagi para cowok-cowok yang melintasi, mereka akan memandang iri adegan tersebut sambil bilang pada temannya

'Cih, kenapa gadis seimut dan secantik itu sudah ada yang punya.. Dunia memang sungguh tidak adil'

Dan akhirnya kedua pasangan tersebutpun memasuki pintu masuk sambil tetap bergandengan tangan, Keduanya sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang tentunya menghebohkan akan menanti mereka nanti di dalam- MWAAHHAHAAHAH~

**With GraIre**

Bersamaan setelah masuknya Atem dan Laksmi menuju Taman Hiburan, kali ini Gray dan Claire yang sudah sampai di depan Taman Hiburan dengan Claire yang memandang dengan kagum keindahan yang ada di depannya dengan Kincir Putar yang kelihatan menyenangkan, Jet Coaster yang menegangkan dan berbagai tempat-tempat indah lainnya.

"Wah! Gray! Ini sangat indah!" pekik Claire sambil mengguncangkan tangan Gray layaknya anak kecil

Gray di lain pihak hanya diam dengan muka memerah melihat kelakuan pacarnya tersebut, Apalagi ini tempat umum dan otomatis banyak orang yang akan melihat mereka, memikirkan hal itu membuat Gray semakin malu.

"Gray~ Ayo kita masuk ke dalam!" ajak Claire tidak sabaran

"Kau itu sama sekali tidak bisa sabar, Claire~" komentar Gray datar

Claire mengembungkan pipinya "Habisnya.. Aku pingin cepat-cepat main bersama Gray-Kun~" protesnya

Dan mereka berduapun memasuki pintu masuk tanpa mempedulikan kali ini bisik-bisik orang-orang yang dilewati oleh pasangan ini. Claire tetap ceria sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Gray sedangkan Gray kini merangkulkan tangannya dipundak Claire sambil mengawasi tatapan para cowok yang mereka lewati dan mengirim tatapan tajam berusaha mengatakan 'dia-milikku!'. Weleh.. Possesive sekali Gray ini ya~ Lalalala..

Sesampainya di dalam, mereka mendapat brosur berisikan peta dan juga keterangan tentang semua wahana yang terdapat di OrionHonma ini.

"Hemm.. Sebaiknya kita kemana dulu, Claire?" tanya Gray sambil mengamati brosur miliknya

Claire melihat-lihat brosur miliknya kemudian menjawab dengan spontan "Kita ke 'Maze' yuk~" ajaknya

'Maze' adalah wahana terbesar yang ada di OrionHonma ini, dari namanya kalian sudah tahu kan? Yupe ini adalah semacam permainan seperti labirin dengan luas kurang lebih 2 Hektar (a/n: Hehehe.. Biar lebih menantang di buat luas aja yah~) dengan tinggi tumbuhan merambat yang digunakan sebagai pembatasnya adalah 2,5 M (a/n: -,- Apa terlalu tinggi yah?) di masing-masing Maze terdapat pos penjagaan, jadi bagi orang yang tersesat tidak usah khawatir lagi karena mereka akan dibantu oleh para penjaga untuk menuju jalan keluar.

Mendengar ide dari Claire sejenak Gray berpikir apakah ini aman atau tidak.

Claire menatapi Gray dengan tatapan _puppyeyes_ seakan ia tahu kalau Gray tidak akan menyetujui idenya.

5 menit berseling dengan berat hati dan tidak sanggup melawan tatapan mata Claire yang menurutnya terlalu imut itu iapun menghela napas.

"Baiklah, kita akan kesana.." ucap Gray pasrah

"Hore!" sorak Claire sambil memeluk Gray girang

Dan kedua sejoli inipun berjalan menuju tempat 'Maze' yang terletak di ujung Taman, karena arena tersebut termasuk yang paling luas dan juga banyak pengunjung yang meminati, jadi tidak terlalu sulit untuk menuju kesana.

**With Atem & Laksmi**

Ternyata eh Ternyata, Kebetulan memang sering terjadi permisa, Kenapa? Karena begitu dilihat kini kedua pasangan ini sudah berada di depan Wahana paling besar di OrionHonma ini 'Maze'. Saat ini dengan Atem dan Laksmi yang ada di depan loket penjualan tiket masuk, terlihat Atem yang begitu memperhatikan wahana besar ini dengan tatapan observasi.

"Err.. Apa kau yakin kita akan masuk ke dalam sini, Laksmi?" tanya Atem sambil mengambil tiket yang diberikan oleh penjaga loket padanya

Di sampingnya terlihat Laksmi yang mengangguk dengan semangat, Ia sangat menyukai Wahan dengan tantangan ekstrim seperti ini meskipun –psst sebenarnya nyalinya sih ciut *Plak! Di gampar O.C sendiri* tapi mau bagaimana lagi, keinginan setiap manusia itu kan harus dipenuhi..Eh?

"Ayolah, Ate~ Ini pasti menyenangkan!" ucap Laksmi

Atem menghela napas "Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu nanti di dalam padamu?"

"Santai saja~ Lagipula ada kamu di sampingku kan? Jadi aku tidak takut lagi.." sahut Laksmi dengan santainya

Kalau dipikir-pikir memang benar ucapan Laksmi, lagipula akan mengurangi resiko terpisah di dalam kalau mereka tetap bersama seperti ini.

Lagipula, kalaupun sesuatu terjadi pada Laksmi tentu saja Atem tidak akan tinggal diam.

Dan setelah bergelut lama dengan pikirannya, Atempun merangkul Laksmi mendekat padanya kemudian "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Kau mengerti Little Gem.." ucap Atem lirih

Laksmi hanya mengangguk dan kemudian keduanyapun memasuki Maze, Dum Dum Dum Dum! *Bunyi Gendang menggema*

**In The Maze for Both Couple**

Gray dan Claire kini sudah berada di dalam Maze yang sangat luas yang ternyata terdapat beberapa tumbuhan rindang di dalamnya dan berbagai tanaman indah lainnya di dalam Maze yang menambah kesan keagungan wahana tersebut.

"Wah.. Indah banget ya Gray.." ucap Claire yang mengagumi

Gray mengangguk setuju. Tidak setiap hari kan di Mineral town dia dapan menikmati pemandangan menabjubkan di tempat seperti ini, sementara Gray sedang sibuk menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau saat itu Claire sudah tidak ada di sisinya lagi. Wo-Ow..

Other side

Kali ini giliran Atem dan Laksmi, saat ini Laksmi sedang duduk di bangku yang disediakan di pojok kiri dekat dengan pohon besar yang rindang.

"Menabjubkan bukan, Ate.. Tempat ini tidak hanya besar tapi juga Indah.." puji Laksmi

Atem mengangguk setuju sambil melihat sekililing, memang benar pemandangan di hadapannya jauh lebih indah daripada yang disajikan di Domino (a/n: Emang dikira makanan ya disajikan?)

Terlalu asyik menikmati pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya, Atem tidak menyadari kalau Laksmi sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya lantaran sedang mengamati kupu-kupu yang terbang melayang melintasi (a/n: JIAGH~ kaya anak kecil aje! Laksmi: YANG NULIS NASKAH SIAPA! *nunjuk diri sendiri n kabur*)

~Pada saat yang bersamaan~

"Eh.. Perasaan tadi Gray ada disini.." ucap Claire yang kini sudah 4 kali muter-balik gara-gara tadi kelayaban and sekarang SUKSES! NYASAR!?

Claire segera pergi sambil berlari sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri kemudian beralih ke kanan dan ternyata adalah jalan buntu. Tercengang sebentar Clairepun langsung berteriak..

"GRAAAYY~"

/GGRAAAYY~/ suara Claire menggema seluruh Maze, well ngak sebegitunya juga kali setidaknya menggema sampe kedengeran ke telinga Gray yang berada di seberang dah!

Gray yang merasa mengenali suara tersebut langsung melirik ke kanan dan kirinya dan ternyata Claire sudah tidak ada di sisinya kini berada. Dengan cepat Graypun langsung berlari mencoba mencari Claire.

'_Claire! Sial.. seharusnya aku tidak mengalihkan pandanganku saat itu! Benar-benar bodoh!'_

MeanWhile

Di saat yang bersamaan, Laksmi sekarang sedang mencari-cari tempat dimana Atem berada sepertinya karena keasyikan mengejar kupu-kupu ia sampai lupa kemana ia berjalan dan akhirnya –Err NYASAR deh!

"Aneh.. Bukannya tadi aku sudah lewat jalan ini 5 kali?" gumam Laksmi di tengah-tengah panik, kenapa enggak wong di jalur yang dia lewatin Cuma ada dia sendiri disini kaga ada orang yang lalu lalang

Menghela napas akhirnya Laksmi berjalan kembali menyusuri labirin, dan setelah 2 kali berputar-putar ia hanya kembali dan berakhir di tempat yang sama akhirnya Laksmi putus asa.

"Kalau begini cuma ada satu hal yang bisa dilakukan.." ucap Laksmi "AATTTEEEMMM~"

Yupe, keadaan yang sedang dirundung panik dan keputus asaan memang membuat Laksmi pada akhirnya menyerah, ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Wahana Maze ini disamping menyenangkan ternyata juga bisa menjadi wahana yang paling menyeramkan yang pernah ada.

/AAATTTEEEMMM!/

Kali ini di seberang labirin sana, Atem sedang berlarian mencari-cari dimana Laksmi berada. Oh, ternyata sadar juga dia pacarnya ngilank entah kemana *Plak!, back to point kali ini Atem menyusuri sisi lain Maze dan ia harus bersyukur karena ia memiliki peta Maze ini jadi ia tidak perlu takut untuk tersasar, Tanpa membuang waktu Atempun menghampiri tempat pengawasan setempat.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya sang petugas

Sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya Atempun menjawab "Aku..Kehilangan..Pacarku.. Mungkin dia tersesat di dalam Maze ini.."

Si petugas mengangguk mengerti, tidak heran karena ia sering mendapat berita seperti ini di Wahana ini "Bisa kau jelaskan ciri-ciri fisik pacarmu ini supaya tim kami bisa mencarinya dengan cepat?"

Atem berpikir sejenak, Ciri-ciri Laksmi yang paling dikenali "Err.. Dia wanita, berumuran sama denganku.. berambut pirang dan.. Memiliki mata saphire.. kurasa hanya itu.."

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Pos-Pos lainnya.. Untuk sementara anda silahkan menunggu, kalau ada kemajuan saya akan memberitahukannya.."

"Terima kasih.."

'_Laksmi.. Sebenarnya kau dimana.. Sial! Ini semua salahku!_' gerutu Atem di dalam hati

With Gray

And~ Back with Gray yang sedang berlari kesana kemari mencari sang pujaan hati tercinta, sama seperti Atem ia juga memiliki peta Maze ini. Jadi para Readers keathuan kan, siapa yang lebih bersiap-siap diri memasuki arena ini ketimbang Claire dan Laksmi yang ceroboh bisanya bikin susah orang aja (Claire: Apa-Apaan nih! Yang ku tahu aku Cuma ngikutin peran di naskah ini! Laksmi: WOI! Ini bukan kesalahan kami! Ini gara-gara naskah yang ngak guna ini!)

"Ini jalan kemana ya?" ucap sebuah suara

Gray berhenti sejenak kemudian memandang siapa yang ada di depannya, Claire! Yap itu pasti Claire! (a/n: Beda WOI! Ini Laksmi O.C saya /Claire: memangnya yang bedain aku sama Laksmi apa?/ Laksmi: mana w tahu.. kenapa w malah ketemu siapa tuh cowok?/ Claire: *blushing* Dia Gray pacarku../ Author: berisik! Nanti bakal di bahas!) tapi Gray sama sekali tidak melihat apa yang beda dengan Claire yang ada di depannya saat ini, kalau tadi Claire mengenakan kemeja putih dengan rok biru sedangkan Claire (Laksmi) mengenakan Kemeja merah marun dengan rok hitam.

"Claire!" panggil Gray kemudian berlari menghampiri Laksmi yang kini terlihat bingung plus heran, kenapa ada cowok bertopi yang nyamperin dia ditambah lagi barusan di memanggilnya dengan nama apa?

Graypun langsung menggengam tangan Laksmi yang dia kira adalah Claire "Kau ini membuatku khawatir saja.. Ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini Claire!"

'_Claire? WHAT THE HELL! Siapa nih orang? SKSD *Sok Kenal Sok Deket* banget! Kenal juga ngak deket juga ngak! WTH! Barusan dia panggil apa? Claire? Udah jelas namaku LAKSMI!_' batin Laksmi histeris kemudian menarik kembali tangannya

Gray yang melihat reaksi tersebut hanya terkejut, gimana enggak? Aneh banget Claire bersikap begitu padanya, padahal Claire sama sekali ngak pernah menolak kalau disuruh gandengan tangan, tapi ini? well Gray karena dia bukan Claire itu jawaban yang pasti.

"Siapa kamu?.." ucap Laksmi sambil berjalan sedikit menjaga jarak

Gray menaikan alis heran "Claire, Apa ini termasuk leluconmu lagi, Ini sama sekali tidak lucu.. berhenti bercanda padaku.."

"Hey! Siapa yang kamu panggil Claire! Aku bukan atau apapun itu namaku bukan Claire, mengerti! Namaku Laksmi.. perlu di eja? L-A-K-S-M-I !" seru Laksmi

Gray menghela napas, pikirannya mungkin Claire memang sedang melakukan tipuan atau semacamnya itu padanya tidak mengubris perkataan Laksmi kemudian menggandeng tangan Laksmi "Sudahlah, aku sudah bosan mendengar alasan leluconmu kali ini Claire, ayo kita keluar dari tempat ini.."

"T-Tunggu! Ini salah! Kau salah orang!" protes Laksmi

"Teruslah berbicara, Claire.." sahut Gray datar

'_Ini mungkin suatu kesalahan! Atemm! Kenapa atau WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN! HELLPP~_' batin Laksmi

Gray dan Laksmipun berjalan menuju pintu keluar Maze dengan Laksmi yang masih meronta dan protes berusaha meyakinkan Gray kalau dirinya bukan Claire tapi apa peduli Gray, ia tetap tidak mempedulikan alasan-alasan Laksmi. Kalau Laksmi ada dengan Gray, berarti Claire-

With Atem

Kali ini permasalahan yang rumit sedang di alami oleh si sulung SENNEN ini, bukannya justru senang karena kini pacarnya Laksmi sudah kembali ia kembali menemukan sesuatu permasalahan lagi yang jauh lebih rumit.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus memprotes dan berpura-pura menjadi orang lain Laksmi? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu.." ucap Atem menghela napas sambil melirik Laksmi-tepatnya adalah Claire di sampingnya

"Aku sama sekali tidak bersandiwara! Aku bukan Laksmi! Namaku Claire- C-L-A-I-R-E!" bantah Claire berusaha menyakinkan cowok disampingnya

Atem menggeleng kepalanya, apa Laksmi baru saja terbentur sesuatu ya sehingga pikirannya berubah 180 derajat seperti ini atau mengakibatkan ia mendadak Amnesia "Kau ini Laksmi, berhenti bersikap seperti ini! Kita keluar dari tempat ini sekarang atau kau mau tetap disini.." ucap Atem

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, Aku CLAIRE!" seru Claire kemudian menyusul Atem di depannya

Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ya?

* * *

**Atem: **nongol "Err.. Kenapa aku sama sekali ngak sadar itu bukan Laksmi? *lirik Author*"

**Litte: **cengir "Karena jalan cerita sudah berkata demikian.. Hehehe.."

**Gray: **nongol "Kenapa aku salah bawa orang? Kenapa malah aku bilang dia Claire?"

**Litte: **senyum licik "Karena Author yang ngatur semua ini! MWAHAHAHAHA~"

**Atem & Gray:** sweatdropped "Btw, sebenarnya apa yang ngebedain Claire sama Laksmi?"

**Litte:** "Penjelasan, dari sifat: **Claire:** sifatnya periang, dan lemah lembut sedangkan **Laksmi:** sifatnya dingin kalau sama orang asing, dan kalau bisa sih kasar juga iya. Dari segi fisik:**Claire:** rambutnya cuma panjang sepunggung tapi cuma sebatas dada doank kalau **Laksmi: **rambutnya memang panjang sepunggung bahkan lebih panjang dari punya Claire bahkan kalau 1 tahun lagi pasti tuh rambut udah bakal nyampe sepinggang! Dari segi kesukaan:**Claire:** menyukai makanan bernuansa tradisional, karena dia sama sekali ngak tahu menahu tentang makanan modern, penyuka permainan petualangan tapi benci permainan yang membutuhkan kekuatan mental seperti Jet coaster atau Rumah hantu sedangkan **Laksmi:** penyuka makanan western tapi selalu memilih Es Krim ketimbang makan lainnya, penyuka permainan penuh tantangan dan keberanian tapi kalau disuruh masuk ke rumah hantu siap-siap deh para staff disana ngak sengaja dipukul olehnya saat lagi ketakutan. Dan persamaan meraka Cuma sama-sama berambut pirang, bermata Saphire, dan memiliki kulit putih cream. Tapi kalau dari segi yang dijelaskan mereka beda jauh!"

**Gray & Atem: **manggut-manggut "Jadi solusinya bagaimana kita bisa ng-bedain keduanya? Karena pastinya kita ngak mau terjebak sama orang yang salah kan? *lirik satu sama lain*"

**Litte:** acungin jempol "Kita doakan pada takdir yang berkata demikian yah~"


	2. Chapter 2 The one and only!

**The one and Only**

**.**

**CrossOver Fiction and I don't own Anything**

**.**

**OrionHonma Fun Park**

"Baiklah-baiklah, sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau bertingkah aneh seperti ini Laksmi?" tanya Atem kini mereka Err- Atem dan Clair maksudnya, sudah berhasil keluar dari Maze dan saat ini mereka sedang duduk di bangku yang disediakan "..Maksudku, Kau tidak kena Amnesia kan?"

Claire menaikan alisnya "Hah?"ucapnya tidak percaya "Amnesia? Aku sama sekali tidak kena Amnesia! Kumohon percaya padaku, Aku bukan Laksmi.. Aku Claire!" pinta Claire

Atem menghela napas, ini memang hari terberat untuknya dan seharusnya sejak awal dia tidak harus berada di tempat seperti ini bersama Laksmi, seharusnya ia mengajak Laksmi ke Villa miliknya yang mewah di pegunungan Fuji (a/n: Pewaris SENNEN Corp gitu!) dan seharusnya juga ia tidak mengalihkan sedikitpun perhatiannya pada Laksmi sehingga tidak menyebabkan masalah rumit seperti ini.

'_RA! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang!'_ batin Atem

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Claire sedikit cemas mungkin ia sudah membuat Atem semakin bingung dengan pernyataannya

Atem menghela napas frustasi "Yeah.. beri aku waktu untuk mencerna hal ini.."

"Umm.. O-Ok.."

With Other

"Hei! Hei!" panggil Laksmi pada cowok bertopi di depannya

Sudah 20 menit terakhir ia memanggil cowok itu tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyahuti perkataannya, benar-benar sombong sekali orang ini! Laksmi tidak tahu harus memanggilnya dengan nama apa jadi ia hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hei' ketimbang 'Cowok bertopi' yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan gayanya

"HEI! Aku memanggilmu kau dengar!" kali ini Laksmi memanggil sedikit keras

Gray berhenti melangkah kemudian menatap Claire- maksudnya Laksmi dengan pandangan mata menusuk tapi Laksmi hanya membalasnya dengan santai malahan ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan tatapan Gray itu.

"Claire! Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi denganmu! Kau bertingkah kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku 'Pacarmu' sendiri! Dan sekarang kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Hei!' begitu! Apa yang ada di dalam otakmu!" seru Gray yang temperamenya cepat habis, kebiasaan lamanya muncul lagi yaitu kurang bisa memendam emosi dan langsung saja menyemburnya tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu

"Karena sudah kubilang aku bukan Claire! Lagipula kalau aku memang benar siapa itu Claire aku tidak perlu memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Hei!' karena aku sudah tahu namamu kan!" balas Laksmi

Sesaat kemudian Gray memandangi Laksmi "Kau.. tidak tahu.. Namaku?" tanyanya pelan-pelan

"Apa kau dengar perkataanku barusan!" komentar Laksmi

Sejenak Gray berpikir, Tidak tahu namanya? Ini tidak mungkin kan? Apa mungkin..

"Apa kau terkena.. Amnesia, Claire?" tanya Gray

Sesaat Laksmi menatap Gray dengan tatapan tidak percaya "Kau bilang APA!?" ucapnya "Amnesia?.. Kau pikir aku Amnesia!"

Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sekarang.. Kenapa masalah ini begitu rumit untuk Gray, Nasib ya Nasib, dengan lemas Graypun duduk di bangku sambil menundukan mukanya dengan tangan yang menumpunya, berpikir tentang sesuatu yang mungkin logis.

~20 Minute of Cofusion~

"Jadi.. kalau kau bukan Laksmi-" ucapan Atem terputus

"Namaku Claire!" sahut Claire dengan cepat

"Yah,yah.. sekarang, jelaskan kenapa kau ada di Maze saat tim pencari seharusnya mencari pacarku bukannya menemukan..Err sesorang yang mirip denganya tapi ternyata adalah orang lain.." jelas Atem berusaha berpikir rasional saat ini

"Well.. ceritanya begini.." ucap Claire kemudian menceritakan kembali apa yang terjadi

Atem yang mendengar cerita Claire, mengangguk mengerti.. pikirannya sekarang tertuju pada hal yang lain, kalau Claire disini bersamanya padahal ia sedang mencari pacarnya yang entah apa namanya ia lupa itu.

Kalau alasan ia membawa Claire bersamanya saat itu dan tidak memperhatikan kalau dia bukan Laksmi dan tidak mempedulikan ocehannya selama ini karena ia mirip sekali dengan Laksmi..

Berarti.. Tunggu, kenapa ia baru bisa menangkapnya sekarang?

Berarti, sejak awal dia membawa orang yang salah dan mungkin saja saat ini Laksmi sedang berada bersama pacar Claire siapapun namanya itu yang masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..

_Damnit!_

Atem langsung beranjak dari bangku '_Damn! Kenapa aku baru mengerti sekarang.. dasar bodoh! Kalau Claire ada bersamaku mungkin saja Laksmi ada bersama sebaliknya.._' batinnya kemudian melirik Claire "Sebaiknya kita cepat menemukan 'Pacarmu' itu karena aku yakin 'Pacarku' juga saat ini bersamanya.."

"Namanya Gray kalau kau mau tahu.." komentar Claire "Hei ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu, tidak mungkin kan kalau aku memanganggilmu dengan sebutan 'si rambut bintang'?"

"Kau bisa panggil aku, Atem.. baiklah, pertama-tama kita kembali ke Maze untuk betanya pada petugas apa mereka melihat sesorang mirip dengamu keluar Arena saat itu.." jelas Atem kemudian melangkah pergi diikuti dengan Claire di sampingnya

"Wow, Kau sangat pintar Atem.." puji Claire

MeanWhile

"Jadi intinya kau tidak kena Amnesia karena kau bukan Claire yang berarti aku salah mengira orang sebagi pacarku.." ucap Gray yang baru memahami

Laksmi mengangguk puas, butuh pengorbanan memang untuk meyakinkan cowok bertopi yang susah mengerti ini, Apa gadis yang bernama Claire itu tahan ya dengan cowok seperti ini? Ah- bukan masalah sekarang yang jelas sekarang cowok ini mengerti dan mau tidak mau dia juga akan ikut membantu Laksmi menemukan Atem.

"Dan sekarang kau mengeti semuanya kan?.. Aku bukan Claire dan sekarang kita harus mencari 'pacarmu' itu juga 'Pacarku'.."

Gray mengangguk "Ada ide dimana kita harus mulai pencarian?" tanya Gray

"Well, kita harus mencari di tempat kejadian pertama.."

"Maze..?"

"Tepat! Ayo pergi 'cowok bertopi' " perintah Laksmi

Gray menggeleng, "Kau bisa memanggilku 'Gray' daripada memanggilku dengan nama aneh seperti itu.."

"Bagus kalau kau memberitahu namamu sekarang.." komentar Laksmi singkat "Ayo cepat pergi!"

Dan keduanya segera berjalan kembali menuju Maze berusaha untuk mencari Atem dan Claire pacar Gray. Apakah mereka akan berhasil?

**The front of Maze**

Atem dan Claire kini sudah berada di depan Wahana Maze mereka sedang berbicara dengan salah satu dari penjaga yang menjaga Wahana tersebut berusaha mencari informasi tentang Gray dan Laksmi yang sempat keluar dari Wahana.

"Apa kau melihat gadis yang sama seperti dia keluar dari Wahana ini?" tanya Atem pada salah satu petugas

Si petugas berpikir sejenak, banyak sekali pasangan yang keluar dari Wahana ini beberapa saat yang lalu jadi sulit untuknya mengingat satu persatu wajah yang keluar dari Wahana tersebut. "Maafkan saya, Tapi saya sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat siapa saja yang sudah keluar dari Wahana ini.." ucapnya dengan nada menyesal

"B-bagaimana kalau dengan Gray? Apa kau melihat cowok bertopi yang keluar dari Wahana?" tanya Claire berharap si petugas mengetahui tentang Gray

Si petugas menggeleng "Maaf, tapi seperti yang kalian lihat di sekitar.." ucapnya sambil menunjuk dan banyak sekali cowok-cowok yang memakai topi "..Banyak sekali yang memakai topi di sekitar sini, saya tidak tahu siapa yang anda maksud.."

Dan keduanya kini menghela napas kini harapan satu-satunya untuk bertemu sudah hilang.

"Jadi, Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Claire pada Atem

Atem berpikir sejenak mencari solusi "Dimana.. lebih tepatnya kalau Gray masih mengira Laksmi adalah kau, kemana dia akan pergi selanjutnya?"

"Hemm.. Habis dari sini.. M-mungkin ke Kincir Angin?" tebak Claire

Atem menaikan alis heran " Kincir angin?.. Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi kesana.."

Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi Atem dan Clairepun langsung pergi menuju tempat Wahana Kincir Angin berada yang terletak di sebelah utara Wahana Maze ini dengan jarak agak sedikit jauh. Seharusnya mereka menunggu lebih lama di Wahana Maze karena bertepatan setelah mereka meninggalkan Wahana, Gray dan Laksmi tiba disana (a/n: Kagak ng-Pas banget yah..)

Si penjaga yang melihat Laksmi sedikit shock, pasalnya dia mengira Laksmi dan Claire adalah orang yang sama.

"Permisi.. Apa kau melihat cowok berkulit Tan yang tadi sempat keluar dari Wahana ini?" tanya Laksmi pada si petugas yang shock mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya melihat Laksmi

"A-Err.. bukankah tadi Nona sudah sepat ke sini menanyakan cowok bertopi yang barusan keluar dari Wahana?" tanya si petugas balik

Laksmi hanya menaikan alis heran sejak kapan ia ke sini? Padahal ia baru saja sampai dan cowok bertopi? Gray yang mengetahui kebingungan si petugas langsung menyerbu bertanya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau melihat gadis yang sama seperti dia?" tanya Gray sambil menunjuk Laksmi

"Terakhir mereka datang kesini menanyakan hal yang sama sekitar 5 menit yang lalu.." jawab si petugas

"Lalu.. Mereka kemana setelah itu?" tanya Laksmi

"Mereka bilang akan pergi mencari ke Kincir Angin.."

Gray dan Laksmi saling melirik satu sama lain, Ini mungkin kesempatan mereka untuk bisa mengakhiri semua ini, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi keduanya langsung ber-marathon meninggalkan Wahana menuju Kincir Angin meninggalkan si petugas yang melihat kepergian kedua orang itu dengan tanda tanya.

**~Kincir Angin~**

Terengah-engah karena berlari akhirnya Laksmi dan Gray sampai juga di depan Wahana Kincir Angin dan sekarang sedang beristirahat mengambil oksigen sejenak.

"Hah..Hah.. S-sampai.. juga.." ucap Laksmi sambil terengah-engah

Gray mengangguk setuju kemudian melihat sekeliling "Aku akan pergi mencari disekitar sini.." usul Gray

"Aku juga akan ikut mencari!" sahut Laksmi spontan merasa tidak mau menyerah dari rasa lelahnya "Aku mencari ke sekitar tempat penjualan tiket sedangkan kau, Gray memeriksa di sisi lainnya.."

"Baiklah, kita bertemu lagi di tempat ini setelah 15 menit.."

"Mengerti!"

With Atem and Claire

Sementara itu Atem dan Claire kini sedang mencari-cari Gray dan Laksmi tidak menyadari bahhwa kedua orang tersebut juga sedang mencari mereka berdua.

"Disekitar sini juga tidak ada.." ucap Claire putus asa

Atem mengangguk "Apa kita berpencar untuk mencari mereka, siapa tahu mereka ada di sekitar sini.." usul Atem

"Ide yang bagus, Atem!" puji Claire "Kau tahu pasti Laksmi beruntung punya pacar sepintar dirimu.."

"Err.. yeah well.. kita berkumpul ditempat ini setelah 15 menit.. mengerti?"

"Ok.."

Dan keduanya berlari kearah yang berlawanan berusaha mencari untuk sekali lagi, Apakah kali ini mereka akan mendapatkan hasil yang di harapkan?

Loket penjual tiket

Kali ini Laksmi sedang mengitari kawasan Loket mengamati setiap pengunjung yang sedang mengantri membeli tiket siapa tahu saja mungkin ia mendapati sosok Atem di sekitar mereka, di saat yang bersamaan, ternyata Claire juga berada di tempat yang sama sedang mencari-cari sosok Gray yang mungkin ada di dalam barisan para pengantri.

Keduanya terlalu fokus sampai tidak menyadari satu sama lain dan akhirnya di waktu yang bersamaan entah kenapa atau bagaimana, Claire dan Laksmi menabrak satu sama lain.

**Buagh!?**

"Aduh duh duh.." ringis Laksmi sambil memegang punggungnya

"Aww... Sakiit.." ringis Claire

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, terlihat wajah tidak percaya terukir dari keduanya. Claire yang terpaku sejenak menatap Laksmi dan begitu juga Laksmi yang menatap horror Claire yang ada di hadapannya seakan tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

Claire menatap Laksmi.

Laksmi menatap Claire.

Selama 5 menit penuh mereka tidak berkedip dan mengucapkan satu patah katapun sampai akhirnya.

"Kau.. yang bernama Laksmi?" tanya Claire sedikit tidak percaya

Laksmi mengangguk "Kau.. Claire?" tanya Laksmi

Claire mengangguk dan setelah itu keduanyapun berusaha kembali berdiri dan merapikan pakaian mereka dari debu-debu di tanah tadi. Sebelum keduanya mulai melantunkan pertanyaan di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Dimana Gray?"

"Dimana Atem?"

Keduanya salaing menatap kemudian tertawa pelan, menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi ternyata mereka mengincar hal yang sama.

"Kau tahu, kita memang benar-benar seperti saudara kembar seperti ini.." komentar Laksmi

Claire mengangguk "Tidak heran Gray tidak bisa membedakan salah satu diantara kita berdua.."

Laksmi tertawa "Mungkin Ate juga sama.. Hahaha.."

"Oh, Eh.. tapi meskipun kita mirip ternyata rambutmu lebih panjang dari punyaku.." ucap Claire sambil menunjuk rambut Laksmi yang hampir mencapai pinggangnya sedangkan Claire yang hanya panjangnya sampai di dada saja "Mungkin 1 point dimana perbedaan kita berdua.."

"Yupe.. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Atem?" tanya Laksmi

"Kami berpencar untuk mencari kalian maksudku Kau dan Gray tentunya.." jawab Claire "Lalu, dimana Gray?"

"Oh, Pacarmu itu sedang mencarimu di sisi lain Kincir Angin.. Kau tahu, Pacarmu itu sangat susah dibuat mengerti sampai-sampai dia bilang aku terkena Amnesia.." komentar Laksmi

Claire tertawa, sifat Gray memang selalu seperti ini "Kau juga.. Atem juga sempat tidak percaya tapi pada akhirnya dia mendengarkan perkataanku.. Well, jadi sekarang kita harus bagaimana?"

Laksmi mengedipkan matanya "Tentu saja sekarang giliran kita mencari mereka.."

"Setuju!"

Dan Laksmi diikuti Claire segera meneruskan pencarian mereka menelusuri sisi lain Kincir Angin berusaha menemukan Gray dan Atem.

With Gray and Atem

Saat ini Atem sedang berkeliling mengamati setiap orang yang berlalu-lalang mencoba mencari sosok Laksmi di dalamnya, Begitu juga dengan Gray yang mencari di tempat yang sama dan tidak jauh dari Atem mencari sosok Claire di antara para pengunjung yang sedang berjalan melaluinya.

Mereka saling berpapasan tapi tidak memperhatikan satu sama lain sampai akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti saat sebuah pikiran terlintas di benak keduanya.

'_Laki-Laki bertopi dengan merek 'UMA' di depannya.. seingatku Claire pernah menerangkan bagaimana ciri-ciri Gray pacarnya berarti.. Apa mungkin?_' pikir Atem

'_Berkulit Tan ditambah lagi memiliki mata Crymson.. seperti ciri-ciri Atem yang dibilang Laksmi tadi.. tapi apa mungkin dia orang yang benar?_' pikir Gray

Keduanya berbalik dan saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Atem membuka mulut "Kau.. Gray?" tanyanya

Gray mengangguk "Kalau begitu.. Kau.. Atem?" tanya Gray balik

Dan kali ini Atem mengangguk dan sebelum keduanya sempat menanyakan dimana pacar masing-masing berada saat ini, sebuah suara memanggil mereka.

"Gray-Kun~" Claire berlarian menghampiri Gray dan seketika itu memeluknya "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Gray!"

"C-Claire?.. Ini benar-benar kamu kan?" tanya Gray memastikan takut-takut salah orang lagi well karena dia tidak mau kan kalau memeluk gadis lain selain Claire.

Dan sebuah suara menyahut kali ini disamping Atem "Tentu saja, dia Claire yang asli.." sahut Laksmi

Atem melirik Laksmi yang entah kapan dia sudah ada dan berdiri di sampinya "Err.. Ini benar-benar kau Little Gem?" tanya Atem memastikan

Laksmi merangkul tangan Atem "Kau pikir aku ini siapa Ate?.. tentu saja ini Aku.." jawab Laksmi dan kini Atem menghela napas lega, untung kali ini ia mendapatkan Laksmi yang sebenarnya dan tidak salah orang lagi

"Kalian berdua sangat mirip sekali.." komentar Gray dan Atem bersamaan yang di balas dengan tawa pelan dari Laksmi dan Claire

Dan setelah itu keduanya sepakat untuk mbermain di Taman Hiburan OrionHonma bersama-sama, kali ini ngak ketuker lagi lho! Soalnya untuk keselamatan dan kesepakatan Atem menandai Laksmi dengan kalung dengan motif hati berwarna keperakan untuk membedakannya dari Claire yang sebenarnya kalung itu mau diberikan saat malam nanti sedangkan Gray menandai Claire dengan sebuah gelang yang dibuatnya sendiri dengan batu Ruby merah yang indah sebagai permata utamanya jadi ngak bakal ketuker lagi deh.

**~Sore Hari~**

"Jadi setelah ini kalian akan kembali?" tanya Laksmi pada Claire yang saat ini mereka sedang duduk di bangku taman

Claire mengangguk "Kapan-kapan kalau kalian mau kalian berkunjunglah ke Kota Mineral.. aku akan menunjukan peternakanku pada kalian.." usul Claire

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan.." komentar Laksmi kemudian "Ngomong-Ngomong.. dari yang kulihat-lihat, sepertinya Gray mempunyai sebuah kejutan istimewa untukmu Claire.."

"Eh? Apa itu?" tanya Claire penasaran

Laksmi mengangkat bahu "Kau nanti juga akan tahu.. Semoga hubungan kalian _Longlast _yah.."

Claire tersenyum dengan rona merah dipipinya "Kau juga, ya Laksmi.."

Laksmi melambaikan tangannya "Kalau aku sih tidak perlu lagi doa seperti itu.." ucapnya kemudian mengedipkan matanya "..Tapi terima kasih ya.."

Claire memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Laksmi tapi sebelum sempat ia bertanya, Atem dan Gray menghampiri mereka. Rupanya hari sudah mulai gelap, Atem dan Laksmipun melambaikan tangan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Gray dan Claire sepertinya mereka pulang duluan karena 'jemputan' mereka sudah datang.

"Jadi, Bagaimana dengan kejadian hari ini?" tanya Claire iseng

Gray menghela napas "Hari terheboh yang pernah ada.. tapi untunglah aku bisa menemukanmu Claire.." ucap Gray tersenyum penuh arti melihat Claire

Claire balas tersenyum "Maaf aku sudah membuatmu khawati Gray.." ucapnya sedikit menyesal

"Hmm.. Claire, ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan.." ucap Gray

'_Ngomong-Ngomong.. dari yang kulihat-lihat, sepertinya Gray mempunyai sebuah kejutan istimewa untukmu_..' perkataan Laksmi barusan terngiang di pikiran Claire yang seketika itu juga langsung memerah wajahnya

"A-Apa itu Gray..?" tanya Claire gugup

Gray merogoh sakunya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah kecil, Wow, ini yang seperti kita harapkan! Gray membuka kotak itu kemudian tampaklah sebuah cincin dengan berlian biru yang bersinar sangat cantik seperti mata Saphire mirik Claire.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku.. Err.." Gray terbata-bata merangkai perkataanya kemudian Gray mengambil cincin itu dan memasangnya di jari manis Claire "Aku.. dengan cincin ini.. Aku ingin melamarmu Claire.. Apa kau bersedia?" tanya Gray yang kini mukanya sudah merah padam

Claire membuka topi Gray dan kemudian mencium Gray lembut di bibir, Ia tidak percaya kalau Gray akan secepat itu melamarnya well, ini memang moment yang selalu ia impi-impikan. Gray mendekap Claire erat dan mereka berduapun terus melakukan 'Moment pasangan-pasangan' (A/n: Gak perlu Litte jelasin deh)

**~Mineral Town~**

Akhirnya Gray dan Claire kembali ke Mineral Town tepat pukul 20.00 PM, Gray mengantarkan Claire menuju Peternakannya memastikan –Pacar udah berubah status kali, sekarang lebih afdolnya disebut dengan tunangan, Cielah! Selamat deh buat berdua.. _back to topic_ untuk memastikan Claire sampai dirumah dengan selamat Gray mengantarnya pulang, memang cowok yang perhatian plus possesive yah.. Hheeh

"Terima kasih untuk hari yang menyenangkan ini, ya Gray.." ucap Claire tersenyum

Gray mengangguk "Hemm.. sepertinya aku juga harus berterima kasih pada Atem.."

"He? Untuk apa?" tanya Claire penasaran

Gray tersenyum "Karena dia udah membantu buat melakukan hal ini.. kalau bukan idenya mungkin aku ngak bisa berani melamarmu Claire.."

"Memangnya Atem juga mau ng-lamar Laksmi?" tanya Claire

Gray menggeleng "Kau belum tahu?.. Mereka berdua kan memang sudah bertunangan.. tidak heran kan kalau Atem sudah berpengalaman tentang hal seperti ini.."

"Hee! Aku baru tahu!" sahut Claire terkejut jadi ini yang dimaksud perkataan Laksmi tidak membutuhkan doa untuk _longlast_ bersama Atem? Ternyata mereka udah Tunangan sejak awal dan.. dan mungkin saja mereka sedang merencanakan acara untuk pernikahan..

**Cup!**

Gray mengecup pipi Claire lembut "Selamat Malam Claire.." ucapnya

Claire tersenyum kemudian membalasnya dengan mengecup pipi Gray "Oyasumi Watashi no Koi.."

**And.. Happy Couple forever!**

* * *

**Litte: **sorak sorak "And-CUT! COMPLETE deh... Cross Over pertama Litte.. hiks.. hiks"

**Gray:** "Author, apa ngak ada moment dimana w kawin sama Claire?"

**Atem:** nongol "Well Congrats buat pasangan baru~"

**Litte: **mikir "Err.. Nanti bakal dibikin kalo lagi ada ide.. Yupe, kita ucapkan selamat untuk Pasangan GraIre kita ini dan tentunya pasangan Yugioh kita.. heheheh"

**All: **tepuk tangan

**Laksmi: **nongol langsung goncangin Author "Hoii, Litte kenapa character w OOC! Trus apa maksudnya tuh sampe adegan ketuker segala?"

**Claire:** ikut nimbrung "Nee, Author bisa bikin adegan q ma Gray-Kun tercinta? Btw, Laksmi-chan selamat ya sama Atem-Kun *senyum polos*"

**Atem & Laksmi: **blushing

**Gray & Claire: **Akhir kata, terima kasih bagi para readers yang sudah mau membaca semoga menikmati!

**Claire:** *kedip* Kasih dorongan untuk Author supaya dia mau menuliskan adegan antara Gray ma w yah.. hehehehhe

**Litte:** cengo "Heh!"


End file.
